Make Me Sing
by AlexaDisney
Summary: 3 girls, Sabrina, America, and Mia went to the other world, where Middle Ages, talking animals... magic is true. I know what you're all thinking! "Magic? True? Say what now!" Well...course, Sabrina#2 ran away from her world because she had to dance. She went to OUR world to talk to Sabrina(modern) to take her place. She takes her friends what happens now? What if America's a spy?
1. The World Of Princess Debut!

Chapter 1: World Of Princess Debut

"SABRINA!" I screamed pulling Mia and Catherine to our best friend. She turned around and smiled at us.

"Mia, America, Catherine!" She said and laughed. "Sup girl!" Mia said and Carlos walked up to us.

"My ladies, what must you all talking about? Is it me?" He asked. I winked at the girls. I turned to him. "Yes, of course Carlos dearie. We all have something to tell you..." I said and nodded at the girls.

"What is that?" He asked us doing his flirty smile. "1...2...3... GET LOST!" We all screamed. He frowned and started walking away.

"What are best friends for?" I said.

Sabrina's POV:

"What are best friends for?" America said. "SABRINA!" Lucas, my childhood friend yelled. We all turned around and saw him running to us.

"You were supposed to wait for me outside my class." He said. "Well... you do get lost a lot..." America muttered.

"I HEARD THAT! C'mon Sab, lets go." He said and pulled me. When we were at the next block, he stopped running. "Um... that was a bit rude Lucas." I said.

"She was a bit rude. C'mon, lets go," he said and started walking. I didn't follow. He turned around. "HEY!" He said. I started laughing.

"Um... you might not notice this, but I am in front of your house." I said pointing to my left. He rolled his eyes and ran inside. "Wow, love you too Luke!" I said playfully.

At Home:

"AHH! Home sweet home... now I gotta change." I said. Someone knocked on the door. I opened it and it was America and Mia. "Hey." I said.

"Don't 'hey' us. Remember our sleepover?" Mia said upset. "Ugh! Sorry girls, come on in." I said. The closet door opened and a girl who looks like me, and a creature came out.

"Princess, we made it in one piece!" The creature said. "AH! A CREATURE SPOKE!" America said and Mia rolled her eyes.

"I know... you don't wanna dance, and blah blah blah!" I said playfully. "How do you know?" The other me said.

"Oh... I was joking, but whatever. If I'm going to your world, I'm bringing my friends." I said. Princess Sabrina nodded.

"Good thing I brought cool punk like Lolita dresses." America said and took her suitcase.

At Princess Sabrina's World:

"Ok! I get it, I get it! TRANSFORM!" I said. I changed into a cute pink dress.

Mia rolled her eyes. She put on America's Cotton Brown Lace Bow Cotton Lolita dress, Think In Pink, Black short Fingerless Gloves, Kawaii Armwarmers with Pink Ribbon and Lace Trim,Gothic Harajuku and Tribal Style, Japan Lolita Gloves Corset Lacing Up, Harness Side Zip Up Combat Boots, and a Passion Pink Tiara. (Just in case!)

America wore a Graceful Short Sleeve Knee-length Black Cotton Princess Lolita Dress, Black short gloves armwarmers Gothic Harajuku Japan Lolita, Corset, Steve Madden Troopale, and a Crystal Arches Tiara. (Also Just In Case!)

"I look fabulous!" America said. I smiled. "Lets go to the dinner party." Kip said.

"Wait! Hold up, what dinner party? Do we have to go?" Mia asked and Kip nodded. We walked to the dining area and saw loads of food. "Ooh! I want some! Can I eat Kip?" Mia asked. Kip shook his head.

"No Princesses, you're all supposed to be finding a partner for the Ball of Saint-Lyon." Kip said. America smiled a little and started to walk away. Is something wrong with my best friend?

America's POV:

I can't believe they don't remember. I almost forgot about my brother's death anniversary... I smiled a little at my friends and started to walk away. I stood at the corner looking at everyone smiling. I frowned and slid down the wall. I sat down on the ground and sighed. "I should be having a blast with Sabrina and Mia, but I can't forget about him..." I said to myself and tears starts to fall.

"Is something wrong Princess?" Someone asked me. I looked up and saw a guard dog. I shook my head. "No. I'm... gonna go." I said, stood up, and ran to a garden. I sat down on a bench and started to cry.

"Some things we don't talk about

Rather do without

And just hold the smile

Falling in and out of love

Same damn problem

Together all the while

You can never say never

While we don't know when

But time and time again

Younger now than we were before

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

[2x]

Picture, you're the queen of everything

As far as the eye can see

Under your command

I will be your guardian

When all is crumbling

I steady your hand

You can never say never

While we don't know when

Time, time, time again

Younger now than we were before

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

[2x]

We're falling apart and coming together again and again

We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

Don't let me go

[4x]..." I sang. "Are you ok?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned my head and saw a guy that looks like Leon.

"L-Leon?" I said. He looked confused. "May I ask, but who is Leon? I'm Prince Liam... from the Green Kingdom." Liam said.

"Oh... um, just a guy... I'm Princess America from Love Kingdom." I said and he sat down next to me. "Why are you crying?" He asked me.

"Um... I... I almost forgot... M-my brother's a-anniversary d-death... w-which is today... a-and my f-friends forgot. And..." I stuttered and Liam wiped my tears. "I'm sorry for asking." He said upset.

"It's fine Li-Li... can I call you that?" I asked and he nodded. "AMERICA! AMERICA LILY HOPE!" I heard Mia scream.

"What's your favorite flower?" He asked me. "Roses... lilies..." I said and smiled, looking at the flowers.

"What I think... is roses are the reason for love, and lilies are the reason for friendship. It's such a funny thing that you only live once. Like Princess Mia from Centre Kingdom says... 'Live while we're young, it's all about YOLO." I said.

Mia's POV:

"I'll be roaming around. Ok Brin?" I said to Sabrina. She nodded. I saw a guy who looks like Keith. I walked to him. "Hey Keith, aren't you going to find a partner?" I asked him.

"Keith? Who's Keith? And what do you want?" He asked me. "RUDE! Never mind, some friend you are. Adios amigo." I said walking away angrily. Then, I bumped into a guy. I looked to my right and saw Lucas. Ow! My stomach... prank.

"Watch where your going!" He says to me. I flinched and touched my stomach. "Ow. My... my stomach..." I said. His face softens.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry..." He said and ran his fingers through his hair. I started cracking up. "YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU ARE SO GULLIBLE!" I said laughing.

America's POV:

"Lets go back. My friends must be waiting Li-Li." I said and we walked to the dining area. "AMERICA THERE YOU ARE! Oh, who's this?" Mia asked me. I smiled.

"Mia, meet Prince Liam, Liam, meet Princess Mia." I said and Mia curtsied. Liam took her right hand and kissed her knuckles. I smirked at Mia who BLUSHED!

"Please welcome Princess Cynthia and Prince Klaus!" King Crown said. They started dancing. The crowd erupts with thunderous cheers and clapping. I clapped really softly. Princess Cynthia and Prince Klaus sat down next to us. "Princess Cynthia, Prince Klaus, that was magnificent." Liam said. Klaus smiled.

"Thank you Prince Liam... who is this?" Klaus asked. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm America, from Love Kingdom." I said and looked at Cynthia. I leaned down to her.

"He's a keeper. Don't let him go." I whispered and she blushed. "Thank you..." She said and I smiled.

"Please welcome Princess America!" King Crown said. I'm an entertainment? I stood up and walked to the piano. I sat down and started to play.

"Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone?

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

[Chorus:]

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

[Chorus:]

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

[Chorus:]

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more..." I sang. I stopped and stood up. The crowd screams and claps. I curtsied and walk to my seat.

Sabrina walked up to me and ruffles my hair. "You never told me you sing." She said. "I don't know. You never asked. Now my secret talent is out..." I said.

"Whatever." Sabrina said.

After:

2 guys who looks like Carlos and Kiefer walked up to us. "Ok... ok... sing... something by Bruno Mars!" Mia said after laughing.

"Um... Black, black, black and blue. Beat me till I'm numb. Tell the devil I said 'Hey! Would you get back to where your from?' Bad boy, bad boy, that's just what you are! Yeah, you smile in my face and break the breaks of my car." I sang.

"Oh! I love that song. But Carlos keeps on singing 'Talking To The Moon' whenever he sees me." Sabrina said. "Really? Cuz last week, he said to me, 'Your so beautiful. Just as fitting as a rose, my honey. Would you go on a date with me?' And I was all like 'Weirdo! Get lost bro!' He just followed me like a stalker. He wanted a 'tender embrace'? I mean, what the hell man!" Mia said.

"Hello Princess Sabrina, Princess America, Princess Mia." Carlos-alike said. "Oh, hey Carlos. And Keith." I said.

"That's not Keith or Carlos. That's Caesar and Kiefer." Sabrina said. Mia turned her head and Kiefer scratched the back of his neck. "Mia Carly Shine, what'd you do?" Sabrina asked her.

"Nothing. That jerk is mean!" Mia said pouting. "Well, you know what Austin Moon says, 'If your friend jumps off a bridge, you should too!'" I said and Mia rolled her eyes.

"Take him and his band out of that pretty little head of yours Lily Rose." She told me. "Don't say my full name Mia Carly Hildegarde Shine!" I said.

"Girls... the boys are watching." Sabrina said. "Says the girl who said 'I love you too Luke!' To Luciano!" Mia retorted.

"Oh shut up, it wasn't Luciano, it was Lucas!" She said. "May I dance with you Princess America?" Caesar asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't kiss me." I said and took his hand. A song I knew by heart comes up. I smile and felt the music flow in me.

"Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine,

And let the music be your guide.

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that

you'll never forget)

We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go

next

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding

someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way

we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting

better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn we'll be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you through it all

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles,

can't keep us apart)

'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding

someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way

we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting

better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Oh no mountains too high and no, oceans too wide

'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it pour

What we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe, that we were meant to be

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding

someone like you (like you)

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way

we do (way we do)

And with every step together, we just keep on getting

better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance..." I sang following Caesar's lead.

Caesar's POV:

There are lyrics in this song? I never heard it before... when Princess America started belting it out.

"Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine,

And let the music be your guide.

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that

you'll never forget)

We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go

next

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding

someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way

we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting

better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn we'll be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you through it all

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles,

can't keep us apart)

'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding

someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way

we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting

better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Oh no mountains too high and no, oceans too wide

'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it pour

What we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe, that we were meant to be

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding

someone like you (like you)

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way

we do (way we do)

And with every step together, we just keep on getting

better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance..." She said as I lead her. "What kingdom are you from?" I asked her after 5 minutes of silence.

"Love Kingdom... people from far away kingdoms think I am 'evil'... just because I wear everything black. I just like to say, black goes with everything. I used to wear red, pink, anything with light colors... whenever a person gives me colorful roses, I accept... but now, I only accept black ones." America said looking down. When the music was finished, we went to a corner.

"Would you like to be my partner?" I blurted. She looked taken back. Then, she nodded. "Yes... I'd like that. But please... will you stop flirting with me. I hate flirts. Unless Harry Styles flirts with me, I'm ok with that. Anyone from 1D." She said.

"1...D?" I said confused. Her face went red. "1D? Who was talking about 1D? One Direction's awesome! Did you know Louis has 4 sisters! Yeah, I think 1D is awesome! Totally great!" She said quickly. I started to laugh. She hid her face.

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" She said and hit my shoulder.

The Next Day:

Mia's POV:

Everyone woke up at the same time and took a shower. I had a white sleeveless Cotton Lolita shirt, F Yeah Lolita skirt, and modern converse. I put on my tiara and brushed my hair.

America put on a 'Ghost Bride' Classic Gothic Lolita Steel Boned Corset Bodice Dress&Cravat, TOMS Ankle Boots, then her Forever New Aurora Crown. She put her hair into pigtails.

Sabrina wore a Kawaii Princess Sweet Dolly Lolita Floral Chiffon Dress, LES LOLITAS shoes, and her hair into a ponytail. Her tiara on and a clip on the side like her normal hairstyle.

"So Kip, where are we going?" I asked. "The Practice Hall." Kip answered and we walked there. I noticed America had an emotionless expression. Wasn't she happy she gets to dance again?

America opened the door and we saw our partners. We walked up to them. "Hello, my lady." Caesar said giving America a red rose. She took it and threw it away. Her eyes were dark and dull. Usually, it's happy and energetic.

"Is something wrong America?" I asked her. "In my calculations, the dance here is supposed to be a memory of the war of Saint-Lyon. The people were mad at the person who came in this kingdom. The sales for food and clothes are higher, shelters taken away... until a specific man stood up for his rights. Everybody's... the rich man was angry, so angry that he declared war. The people were afraid, yet destined to win. They started to fight, the poor people won. The kingdom was theirs..." She said with no emotions.

"That's deep." Sabrina said. "She's correct... my grandfather was there..." Kip said.

"Only a true citizen will know the story. It's not in books." America said. "Why are you telling us that?" Sabrina asked.

"Sabrina... she's back." I said. "She is?" Sabrina asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Why do think she's emotionless! She's just like Mikaze Ai from Quartet Night! He's a robot, but no one knows in the anime but the game! Put it in that pretty little head of yours! Look at me, I have to wear a fricken dress and skirt! And you know how much I hate dresses and skirts! I'd rather wear overalls, shorts, and PANTS!" I said saying it like it's so oblivious.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Let's just start dancing." She said and we saw a bunny.

"Everyone, meet Tony Rabbit..." Blah blah blah! I took Kiefer's hand and started dancing.

"Stop!" Tony said. We all did.

"Whew... I'm beat." Sabrina said. I rolled my eyes.

"Not for me. I'll keep on practicing." America said.

"America, America. God shed his grade on thee. With crown thy hood, with brotherhood. From sea to shining sea!" I sang. She walked away.

"What happened? Usually she says, 'Girl, shut up and dance.'!" Sabrina said. "America, wait up!" Caesar said chasing after her.

"Um... Caesar and America sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage! Here comes the bride, looking good in white, the lover is waiting at the side. Kiss kiss, then go! Oh the honey glows! Wondering what honeymoon they are gonna go!" I said in a singy-songy voice. Sabrina started laughing.

Caesar's POV:

"Hi Christopher... yes, it's America. Tell Chief to cancel it. When can I stop acting like a smarty? Tomorrow? Alright then. I love you too Chris." I heard America say.

"I love you too Chris.

I love you too Chris.

I love you too Chris.

I love you too Chris." It echoed in my head. Who's this Christopher? What is this feeling...?


	2. Caesar's Jealousy

Chapter 2: Caesar's Jealousy

America's POV:

**"Gosh... why does Chris have to make me do this?"** I thought and walked to where Caesar was. He was standing there, looking flustered. "Caesar, are you alright?" I asked and he noticed me. He laughed.

"Oh! Of course I am my angel, why would you ask that?" He says quickly. I raise an eyebrow. "Well... you look a bit flustered, you're frowning. Come on Caesar, lets keep on practicing?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Lets call it for today America, I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow?" He said and left. I frowned. "He didn't tell me what's wrong..." I say to myself, and walk to the Castle Garden.

I sit on the bench and thought about him. "Is something wrong princess?" The guard dog asked me. I shrug. "I don't know... Prince Caesar was acting a bit strange..." I say and he sits down next to me.

"Have you tried asking him?" He asked and I nodded. "Yes, what did I do wrong?" I ask him.

"Let him have his space first princess. Then, if he's alright, ask him again." He said. I smile. "Thank you!" I said and kissed his cheek. I got up and waved goodbye. I walked to the girls' and my room and opened the door seeing them sleeping. I took my diary from my suitcase, but change to my pjs first.

_'Day 1: Practice Of Dancing_

_Dear Diary,_

_Christopher called. Remember that I went to another world? Well... for a Middle Age world, full of magic... They have some good reception! When I came back, I saw Caesar being strange. Is he alright? How am I to do missions when I'm away? Being a spy is so hard. _

_I've gotten a good advice from the guard dog. Well... I've better go to sleep right? It's... 10:00! Goodnight!_

_January 10th, 2013 10:00 _

_Note: Caesar being strange... is he alright?'_ I wrote. I laid down on the sleeping bag and turned to the right.

"What's going on with you Caesar?" I ask myself and drifted off to a dreamless dream.

The Next Day:

"It's time to wake up! Wake up!" I heard Mia and Sabrina sing. I roll to the cold floor. "IT'S TIME TO WAKE UPP! WAKE UPPP!" Mia yelled in my ear. I groaned.

"IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" I yell sitting up. "Yay!" Sabrina yelled. I roll my eyes. They both had smiles on their faces.

"What?" I asked and Sabrina pulled me up. "We... are going to Samba Square!" Kip said. I stand up.

"Wherever we are going... I'm taking a nice bath!" I said. I took a bath and put on a black floral lace skater dress, 1D One Direction Fan Back to School Custom Shoes, and a necklace that says 'Queen'. My hair still in pigtails, and my tiara.

Mia was wearing a chest bow dress party dress, DKNY grommet Sneaker, her hair down, a bracelet with a microphone on it, and her tiara.

Sabrina in a Shoshanna Rayna Dress in Coral, pointed toe flats, a necklace with an S for Sabrina, an anklet, her hair the same, her clip, and tiara.

"Alright, I'm ready!" I say and we go to Samba Square. "Ooh! Lookie lookie! Candy~! Kip can I?" I asked. He frowned at me.

"Absolutely not! We must get you accessories! Come come, over here!" Kip said. I keep on pouting all the way in the store. When we went in, I saw a lad with blonde hair and loads of make up. I leaned in to Sabrina and Mia. "Is it me, or Taylor Swift is back!" I whisper.

They both start cracking up. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOSH!" Mia said, tears pouring down her cheeks. "What?" Kip asked.

"OMG! OMG! AMERICA, YOU ARE THE BOMB!" Sabrina said. I giggled. "Thanks Brin!" I say and do our handshake (which was like in a Disney movie called Princess Protection Program with the dad and Selena.)

"Hi! Welcome, what accessory would you like?" Taylor-look-alike asks us, faking a smile. Mia shrugged. "Cool necklace! I'll take the Coral Necklace." (It's called that right?)

"That Seashell necklace." Mia said. (Correct me if I'm wrong.) "I'll take that one? The Silk Ribbon!" Sabrina said. A girl with boorish pink hair ran in,

"Hey! I was gonna get that! I saved up my allowance!" She said to Sabrina. "Well too bad, so sad. Finder's keepers. Loser's weepers." I say and Sabrina hands it to her.

"Here then..." Sabrina said. The girl scoffs. "As if I **WANNA** touch that! It's already filthy!" She said and walked away. My right eye twitched and Mia anime fell.

"Why that little... Come back here you little wanna-be princess!" I yelled.

"Don't worry about her. That's Isabel, she's famous for causing trouble." Kip said, then we walk out. A guy with blonde hair walks up to us.

"Yo Sabrina! Hey Mia! What's up... princess I don't know.." The guy says. I roll my eyes. "Princess America! I'm the Sass Master, Prank Master, I sing, dance, and play loads of instruments. And who are you?" I ask and smirk.

"Yo! I'm Prince Vincent, call me Vince! What are you guys doing here?" He says and Mis scoffs. "What does it look like? Shopping, HELLOOO!" Mia says.

"Oh cool! What's your favorite fish!" He asks randomly. I thought about it. "It is be tuna and salmon!" I say.

"Tuna." "Salmon." The girls say. "Cool! I like tuna too! Mm... I'm hungry! I'll go fish up some tuna right now!" Vince said and ran away. I raised an eyebrow.

Caesar's POV:

When I was flirting with a random princess, I saw America. "I just love this time of day! Don't you prince Caesar?" The princess asks.

"Huh? Oh... yes, I do too my lady." I say, still looking at America. She notices me and wave, I turn my head. "Hey Caesar! Whatcha doing?" I heard her. I walk away.

America's POV:

"Girls, I'll talk to you later!" I say. I walk up to Caesar. "Hey Caesar! Whatcha doing?" I ask. He just walks away. I frown and think.

"Run after him, or ignore? CAESAR DUBOIS COME BACK!" I say and run. I caught up with him. I take his arm and he turns around. I frown. "What happened? What did I do?" I ask and he ignores me.

"Caesar...!" I complain and pout. He doesn't say a word. I start to cry. "Why are y-you ignoring m-me?" I ask and he turns his head to me. I try to wipe my tears away, but it keeps on coming back. Hey, sometimes, I'm a crybaby!

Caesar's POV:

That's it! I heard her cry... I turn my head and saw her sobbing. "Uh..." I say. She hits my chest. "Your so mean! Why are you ignoring me?" She asks upset.

"I heard you say 'I love you Chris.' to someone! Who's this Christopher?" I ask her. She stops crying and stare at me for a while. "Would you stop that?" I ask. She starts to laugh at me.

"H-hey!" I say and she stops. "I'm sorry! Why didn't you just tell me?" She asks. I turn around and cross my arms.

"Because! That's why." I say and she giggles. "Caesar...?" America says. I turn my head.

"Are you jealous~!" I scoff, while my face turns red. "N-no! I'm not jealous. What makes you say that America?" I say. She rolls her eyes and cross her arms.

"Oh come on! Your ignoring me! Why can't I say I love you to Chris? I haven't seen my cousin in a while!" She says. I did a double take. "C-cousin?" I say and she nods.

"Uh... yeah! Cousin! Christopher Hope from Harmonic Kingdom? It's been forever sine I have seen him! It's when we were 5!" She explains and my face turns red. "Oh..." I say and scratch my head.

"Just come to me if your jealous or something! You need an explanation if you hear something that you think is wrong." She says. "Oh... oh fine. You are my partner after all!" I say and we laugh. She takes a thing out and gasps.

"Oh my Liam James Payne. We've been talking for 3 hours... weird, seems like 30 minutes. Well Caesar, I'll see you at the Practice Hall! Bye!" She says and kisses my cheek.

America's POV:

His cheeks turn pink. I laugh. "Are you blushing~?" I ask and he laughs. "No! Alright, bye." He said and kissed my cheek. Then, we go to different directions.

"AMERICA!" I heard Sabrina say. I turn my head and saw her with Klaus and Mia. I wave. "Hey hey hey!" I say and Sabrina playfully push me.

"Don't do that! We were worried, and looked all over for Isabel! She stole my tiara, where were you?" She asked and I laugh. "I finally knew what happened! Caesar was just jealous I said 'I love you' to my cousin Christopher...! He thought he was my boyfriend, anyways... Should I use my GPS?" I ask and she rolls her eyes.

"That's never gonna work Lilly!" Mia said, I put my hand on my hip. "I've got good reception ya know! Hey Klaus, and I bet she's at De Practice Hall! Follow me peasants." I say and we run to the Practice Hall.

"Hey Tony! Have you seen Isabel, she stole Brin's tiara, and we need to get it back because it's really important and if we don't find it, were in big trouble and I'm really sorry if I'm talking fast right now I just need to find that thief and go go to sleep cuz I am really tired!" I say really fast. He nods. "Yes, she went to Viennese Waltz Lake, and you just did a run on sentence." He said and we went there.

Then, we saw Luciano. "Hey Luciano!" I call out. He sees us. "The ocean IS great! Have you seen a boorish girl?" Sabrina ask. He nods.

He tells us. We run back to the Practice Hall. "HEY ISABEL! GIVE US BACK THAT TIARA YOU THIEF!" Mia yells. "What! This thing?" She said and ran dropping the tiara. I ran to it and picked it up. I threw it to Klaus. He gave it to Brin.

"How is it so important?" He asked. She thought about it. "There's magic." She said. He smiled.

"What type of magic?" He asked and I walked to them. "Well... You can FLY!" She said and started to act like a little kid, pretending to be an airplane. He laughed.

"You're so childish Sabrina. Well, I got to go." He said and walked away. I smiled and we went to our room.

_'Day 2: Samba Square_

_Dear Diary,_

_I finally noticed what happened to my partner. What is it? Jealousy! He thought Chris was my boyfriend, well... so not true! He's my cousin right? He thought, when I said 'I love you' to Chris, it was in a ROMANTIC way! Weird right? Anyways, I got a new accessory, and it's great! _

_Brin has a Silk Ribbons, Isabel wanted it, but then, she acted rude! I mean, seriously? Oh! And for revenge, she took Brin's tiara. Or is it revenge? I don't really know! I was with Caesar, he kissed me! Well, not technically, just on the cheek, but yeah!_

_January 11th, 2013 9:30_

_Note: Caesar got jealous! Weird right?'_ I wrote and fell asleep


End file.
